My One and Only Home Tutor
by JustMeFujimotoMiku
Summary: Many years after Reborn left the Sawada household, He decides to return. What will be Tuna's *ahem* I mean Tsuna's reaction? Will all will be as it is as before? A very short fanfic! I think... rated T just in case whatever i think about... I'm not sure about the genre btw... some mentions of D18 and 5980.
1. Chapter 1: Going Back to Japan

**A/N:** hai! :3 here's another fanfic! just wrote it today...as usual.. I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome!

**Summary: **Many years after Reborn left the Sawada household, He decides to return. What will be Tuna's *ahem* I mean Tsuna's reaction? Will all will be as it is as before? A very short fanfic!

**Pairings:** R27 but not kinda... well they are the characters in here...so umm... you decide[edit: okay so i didn't know what i was thinkiing but it is a R27 pairing so...yeah...]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters. Akira Amano does! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: GOING BACK TO JAPAN  
**

_~It was the usual morning in the Sawada household in Namimori._~

"Tsu-kun! wake up you're gonna be late for college!" Nana shouted from the kitchen

"Mmm.. five more minutes." Tsuna said

_hey Dame-Tsuna, if you're not gonna wake up in 5 seconds I'm going to send 500 volts into your body_

"W-wait! Reborn! I-I'll get up now!" Tsuna said suddenly standing up, got on his uniform and fixing his things with what seemed like a

second. Suddenly, he stopped on what he was doing. _"Oh yeah...Reborn is not here anymore...I wonder where he is now?"_ Tsuna thought

with a pout on his face.

_~In Italy~_

"Hmm..I wonder what Dame-Tsuna's doing right now? Probably still as dame as ever" Reborn said with a smirk.

_~Meanwhile in Namimori~_

"A-achoo! hmm.. did I catch a cold? I hope it doesn't get worse. Oh no! I'm going to be late! Bbbbbuuuuuusssss!" Tsuna shouted running to catch the bus.

_~In Italy~_

"Reborn" Nono said

"What is it, Ninth?"

"I want you to go back to Japan"

"Japan? why?"

"I want you to give this to Tsunayoshi" Nono said as he hands Reborn a brown envelope

"Yes,sir" reborn said leaving the room

_"hmph! finally being able to go back...but what if it was not the same as before? The house I know, the people I know,...the Tsuna I know..." _

_Reborn said having sadness on his face._

_~After what seemed like 5 hours~_

"Finally here..Nanimori"

* * *

okay...so I didn't have the time to finish it because I need to go and I was planning it to be a one chapter story... so I'm going to make a chapter 2 :3


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back!

**A/N: **Okay…so here's chapter 2! Dang it I had to repeat it all over again because Mozilla crashed and deleted all that I've typed so here! Repeat! And I was already near the ending….urghhhhh! I hope you'll like it! Reviews are welcome!

*I hope you know who's speaking because if I typed "said" too many times it would be boring

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: I'M BACK!**

"Juudaime! Ohayou Gosaimasu!" Gokudera said running towards the direction of the said brunette

"Ah Tsuna! Ohayou!" Yamamoto followed waving his hand

"Ahh! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto Ohayou!"

"It really is nice going to the same college with everyone right, Tsuna?"

"Unn!" Tsuna nodded with a smile

"Hey basball idiot! Don't get yourself all close to Juudaime! It would have been nicer it you are not here!"

"Maa maa hot headed early in the morning?"

"Hmph! … but it really is nice having to go to college with Juudaime. **Only** Juudaime" Gokudera said emphasizing on the world **only**. "And Reborn-san is not here anymore"

For a moment everyone became silent until Tsuna broke the silence.

"C-crap! Let's run! We're going to be late! If we're late will be bitten to death by Hibari-san!"

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll burn that Hibari to a smoldering crisp!"

"U-uhh.. you better not Gokudera-kun"

"I-if Juudaime says so…"

_"Mou, Reborn just left one day… He didn't even say goodbye.."_

*knock knock*

"hai! Coming!" A voice replied from inside the house. "Yes? Who might you be?" As Nana opened the

door.

"My what a handsome young man!"

"Mama, it's me Reborn. I'm back" Reborn said with a smile

"My Reborn-kun! I didn't recognize you for a moment there! Welcome back! Do you want to eat?"

"Umm.. is Tsuna inside?"

"Ah Tsu-kun is in school right now but it's 3:45 they are out by 4. I think it was Namimori College, why?"

"I wanted to give something to him. Mama, I'll be back" Reborn said with a warm smile as he walked towards Namimori College

_"It's still the same as back then. I wonder what he looks like now. Maybe he looks, like a boss, already :J"_

* * *

_okie! so I decided to have a chapter 3 :D pls. review! I hope you're all liking it so far :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Wh-what?

**A/N: **'kay so i'm back again and it's 2 am:3 sorry for the long wait. i had to attend some review sessions...i tried my best so i hope you'll like it :3 reviews are welcomed! xDD [some spoiler from the last parts of the manga...]

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: WH-WHAT?!**

"See you tomorrow, Juudaime!"

"Bye Tsuna!"

"Unn! See you tom-ompphh" Tsuna replied when he bumped onto something and fell. He accidentally bumped into someone while waving at his friends.

"AH! Gomenasai!" Tsuna said as he bowed down without looking at the man's face.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?"

"Tsuna!"

"I see you've grown up, Dame-Tsuna" a certain man with a black suit, a black hat, side burns and of course a low voice said with a smirk.

"H-huh?! Sumimasen...do i know...you..?"

"C-could you be Reborn...-san?" Gokudera said with widening eyes.

"Wh-what?! Reborn?! b-but... Reborn's just a baby!" stared Tsuna in horror.

*Chuckle* "Looks like I was wrong. You did not grow at all. Want me to prove to you?" Reborn said taking Leon who was transforming into gun.

"H-hey... that manner of speaking... it's really Reborn?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Reborn-san! so the curse was really removed?"

"Yeah. The others' curse was also lifted"

"S-so Reborn...why are you here in Japan? I thought you were in Italy"

"Yeah I was just there. I went back here to give you something from the ninth...and also...to see...a certain someone..." Reborn said staring into Tsuna's brown ones.

Tsuna blushed at that.

"O-oh Juudaime I need to go now! I forgot to do something!" Gokudera said wanting to leave the two alone knowing they had lots of things to talk about and he knew who the "certain someone" of Reborn was.

"E-eh?!"

"'Hey! Baseball fanatic! Let's go!"

"H-huh? Dera-chan? Why so suddenly?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hey baka! don't go calling me nicknames!" Gokudera said with a slight pink that's barely noticable on his face "A-anyway Let's Go!" he said as he pulled Yamamoto away with him.

"O-okay...Bye Tsuna!"

"H-hey! w-wait! why are you leaving me!"

* * *

"So... How are you... Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

I'm really sorry if it was too short! My mom's telling me to sleep... It just so happen that i always write these in uncertain hours so i couldn't write a long one... i was just really eager to upload it so here... i hope you liked it! xD watch out for the next one it'll come REALLY soon :)))) thanks again! pls. do comment and review and please tell me if i had any grammatical error :3 thanks a lot! thanks for your support! xD Good night! 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Reason

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your support! here's chapter 4! xD hope you'll like it :)))

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE REAL REASON  
**

"So... How are you... Tsunayoshi?"

"U-un...I'm fine..."

"Hmmm...I see..."

*Silence*

Neither said a word after that. They walked to the Sawada household with a deafening silence.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Oh Tsu-kun! Welcome back!" Nana said with a knife in her hand. "Oh! Tsu-kun? Who's that handsome friend with you?"

"I'm back, mama" Reborn said.

"Huh? Reborn-kun? is that you?"

"Yeah"

"My, you've grown so much Reborn-kun. I'll make snacks so come back down after 10 minutes, okay?"

"Then, will be in my room first" Tsuna said walking to his room.

*Clack* *door closes*

Tsuna sat on his bed while Reborn proceeded to sit on the chair nearby arms crossed.

*Silence*

_UHHHH! What am I supposed to say?! After all these years..._Tsuna thought. _And why the hell is he staring at _me?! _That time... five years ago...he just left without even saying anything...I woke up one morning and he was gone..._Tsuna was frustrated. He had totally forgotten that Reborn can read minds... And right now, Reborn was reading his.

"I left because my task is done" Reborn decided to break the silence.

"H-huh?" Tsuna asked breaking his train of thoughts.

"Five years ago...I left because my task is done..."

*Silence*

Reborn decided to continue"I needed to go back to Italy and continue what I had left."

"Th-then w-why? Why did you just just leave us without even saying anything? M-me?" Tsuna said shakily. Tears were dripping from his eyes. He didn't have the courage to look into Reborn's face so he looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Y-you didn't even bother writing a letter...or even just a note...I j-just woke up one day and you were gone.."

"I can't stay here forever...I had other things to do there..."

"THEN WAS IT THAT EASY LEAVING?! I KNEW IT! YOU JUST CONSIDER US AS A PART OF YOUR WORK! ONCE YOUR FINISHED, YOU LEAVE!" Tsuna can no longer stay calm. He was hurt of Reborn leaving him. Yes, him. During the time when Reborn was hit by the ten-year bazooka and had gone missing for days, he was so worried. When he saw Reborn in the future, he realized his feelings for his tutor. He loves him.

"NO! That's not it! You don't understand..."

"WHICH PART OF IT I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" Tsuna was now crying and taking it all out.

"I don't treat YOU as only part of my work." Reborn stood up from where he was sitting and was now a few inches from Tsuna.

"Th-then what?"

"Like this..." Reborn's face drew closer to Tsuna's confused and now embarrassed one as Reborn's lips met his. Tsuna was now kissing back but then started to protest about something like he needed air but then Reborn took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. After what seemed like hours (but was actually a minute..) they broke apart for air.

"I love you Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna's now red face became even redder and he was so embarrassed that he hugged Reborn and buried his face on Reborn's neck. He now has the answers for the questions in his mind.

"I love you too, Watashi no yuiitsu muni no kateikyōshi"

* * *

Ayeee! Liked it? Watashi no yuiitsu muni no kateikyōshi means My one and only home tutor.(well according to google translate... not sure if it's accurate) I just felt like writing it :))))) So I totally forgot about the brown envelope which was mentioned in chapter 1 so look out for chapter 5 because I'll be putting it there :DDD Thanks again so much for all your support :3 Love you! XDDD


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter From the Ninth

**A/N: **Umm.. Hi guys! sorry for the long wait...I was busy and was LAZY..yeah after the busy part was done I was lazying around..haha! xD I'm sorry really! I was just enjoying the last bits of summer vacation..I want to thank everyone for the continued support I hope you are liking it so far...I know I'm not that good in english so kindly correct me if you see anything wrong.. or maybe questions :)) Love ya 3

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE LETTER FROM THE NINTH**

"Oh yeah Tsunayoshi, here." Reborn said handing over a brown envelope. They were walking around Nanimori.

Tsuna face was tinted with pink _'Gosh...I still can't believe what happened yesterday...and Reborn is holding my hand right now..' _He was staring into basically nothing.

Reborn, reading Tsuna chuckled to himself. "Hey! Tsuna!" he said in a much louder voice.

...

'My.. still can't hear me huh?' Reborn smirked and we all know that when Reborn smirks his thinking of something. He bent slightly as to level with Tsuna's eyes and placed a quick peck on his now lover's lips.

"H-HHIEEE! R-Reborn! What are you doing?" Tsuna blinked and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Stop daydreaming. I was talking to you and you did not here me." Reborn chuckled again. You know the 'cool' chuckle for the hot people. :D

"O-Oh sorry.. why did you call me?" As he said that Reborn then again handed over the brown envelope."It's from the Ninth."

Tsuna opened the envelope and found some plane tickets inside then he noticed a paper with writings on it. He slowly opened it and read silently.

_ Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,_

_ After the inheritance ceremony a couple of years ago, I believe you are now ready to be the head of Vongola so come stay here in Italy. I'm also getting very old so...Bring your family with you. It would be nice to be together with them. I've instructed Reborn to tell you the other details so just ask him. I hope you'll come right after your graduation two days from now._

_ Signed,_

_ Vongola Ninth_

After that was dying will with an orange color. "W-What? seriously?"

"We're going to get to live together" Reborn replied with a smile

"Hey Reborn that's not the point...but...I'll talk with my guardians.." Tsuna said.

"Okay okay. But do that tomorrow, we are on a date today."

"Y-yeah.. I know..but I still can't believe it though..things are going so fast..the Ninth suddenly asking me to replace him a-and..." Tsuna looked at the ground embarrassed."Hmm...and what?" Reborn smirked knowing what his former student, now boyfriend was going to say.

"Th-that...y-your..m-my b...boy...f-friend..." Tsuna said blushing a super deep shade of red almost the deepest kind of maroon..

"Well that's how it is..so...where do you wanna go?"

"The ice cream store!" Reborn chuckled "You're really still a kid getting excited over ice cream"

"H-hey!" Tsuna was embarrassed again "okay okay I know. I was just teasing you"

"R-really?" Tsuna asked lighting up "Yeah. I love you Tsunayoshi. Let's go"

"U-un..I love you too...'"

Looks like it will be a day with full of a blushing Tsuna once in a while and a reborn smirking.

* * *

**[edit: thank you Miharu Midorikawa for correcting the 'here' part :DD] Sorry if it was too short...It's just for you to know that..well I'm still alive here! xDD I hope you liked it! please tell me if there is anything wrong with my grammar or something.. thanks! :DDDD Good day to you all! janne! :3 signing out, JustMeFujimotoMiku**


	6. Chapter 6: The Festival Part 1

**A/N: **'sup guys? Well, I was kinda in the mood of writing and..our car broke down and I'm bored. I had a notebook and a pencil...so I started writing :DD Woohoooo~ This is the first chapter which I wrote on a paper! I would like to thank all of you for your support! Please do tell me if I have any errors in spelling or grammar as I am not a perfect person :D Also, I am having a poll that can be found on my profile page so if you have time please vote :))) xDD Okie! enough talk so here we go! Chapter 6! [btw thank you for all the readers who alot time reading these :DDD]

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE FESTIVAL PART 1  
**

It was a normal day in Nanimori and a normal morning in the Sawada household.

"Lambo! Give it back!" I-pin shouted following after Lambo. They were a little bigger now but they still do what they did about five years ago.

"Hahaha! get it yourself!" Lambo said as opened through the window and jumped through it, I-pin following.

"Unn.." Tsuna stretched as he went down stairs.

"Ohayou Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

"Unn. Morning! Thanks" Tsuna sat across the always early Reborn.

"Morning, Reborn" Tsuna said with a smile then proceeded to eat his share.

Since Reborn was now an 'adult', he was having an espresso for breakfast "Morning. That's right Mama," Reborn said as he took a sip of his coffee "There's a festival tonight. May I go? With Tsuna."

Reborn sent a look of 'wanna go?' to Tsuna, who nodded with a big smile.

"Sure. But be sure to keep watch on Tsu-kun, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be looking at him the whole night" Reborn reassured with a smirk on his face.

_"H-hhiiee! That sounds kinda...bad..."_

After having breakfast, they went straight to Tsuna's room.

"Ne, Reborn, what time will the festival start?" Tsuna said opening his closet to change into his jacket and jeans.

"About seven" Reborn walked over to the said closet and pulled out a yukata of Tsuna's size. "Be sure to wear this."

"Yeah sure" Tsuna replied as he took out another yukata from the closet. "But you'll also be wearing this" Tsuna continued with a smirk. "If not I will also not wear mine. Deal?" Deep down Tsuna somehow knew that Reborn would find some way to make him wear it, like spilling juice and water on what he should wear and would bring the Yukata to wear as a replacement, so there would be no point in fighting against it.

Reborn sighed._ Damn._ But he really wanted to see Tsuna in a yukata. "Fine. Deal." Well, he could force Tsuna to wear his and not wear HIS but he agreed anyway. Just to be fair...maybe?

The day passed by fast. Really fast. They arrived at the festival 15 minutes early.

In the festival, there were colourful lights, food stalls, game stalls, children running around laughing, and of course, people. Lots of people.

On Tsuna's wish, Reborn bought him a mask which he placed on his head, then went to the cotton candy stall.

_Is he really 20 years old? how can he eat that much sweets?_

"Hey Tsunayoshi, why are you walking behind me?"

"E-eh? B-because there are so many people...and...I can't walk beside...you.." Tsuna looked at his side with a light blush. He was more comfortable now with Reborn.

"Is that so?" Reborn walked over Tsuna and intertwined their hands.

"Hey Reborn, there are lots of people..." Tsuna said but was happy with it.

"Exactly. Because there are lots of people, they will not notice." Reborn said then started walking.

"If you say so.." Tsuna said but abruptly stopped to look at one stall.

Reborn looked at his lover then to Tsuna's line of vision.

_The cork gun shooting?_ Reborn chuckled to himself.

"Let's go!" Reborn said dragging Tsuna to the direction of the said stall.

"H-huh?"

"You want the bear right? You're really easy to read you know?" Reborn said looking at Tsuna with a smile. Yeah a smile, not the usual smirk. A genuine smile. Looking at the stall owner, Reborn asked "How much for one game?"

"200 yen for three tries. Shoot whatever prize you want." The owner said with a smile. "Good luck!"

_Well, this was easy. He was a hitman after all. Maybe he'll get the other prizes for Tsunayoshi as well._

Reborn shot three prizes down. Of course not forgetting about the bear.

"Here" Reborn said handing the prizes to Tsuna.

"Wow... You're really great! Thank you Reborn!" Tsuna said with a big smile.

"Naturally. Your boyfriend is the world's greatest hitman afterall." Reborn said giving Tsuna a quick peck on the lips. He just couldn't stand that smile. It was so cute.

After visiting one stall after another, they decided to walk some more, hand in hand before going home.

Tsuna suddenly felt chills. It was like something is about to happen.

Well, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was never wrong.

"Juudaime?"

"H-huh? Is that..." Tsuna froze. He turned around to see Goukdera in well...a yukata.

* * *

**[edit: konnichiwa! I edited this chapter so what you might have read last time was different. I hope it got better! :D Thanks Pure Red Crane for your suggestions! :3 I hope you liked it! ] Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry if it does not feel like a festival...I don't know how to describe it...so any suggestions about festival? I don't really know so it will help me a lot and If you give me some ideas it could make the story better :DD this is the longest chapter.. i dunno why.. maybe because i was bored.. but i'm not too sure either maybe because of the A/N because it's long or the story is long so anyway...liked it? leave a review! xD I'm really talkative today maybe I ate too much chocolate? anyway janne! :3 signing out, JustMeFujimotoMiku**


End file.
